La tarjeta misteriosa
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Esperanza para una cita


**DOS BRIBONES Y UNA TARJETA DE AMOR**

Si tan solo supieras lo difícil que es

Tenerte cerca y a la vez tan lejos

Seguir siendo amigos y ocultar mis sentimientos

O luchar por aquello que tienes que hace palpitar mi corazón

Y no me atrevo a decirte

Quieres ser mi cita para el baile

Japón se había coronado campeón del torneo juvenil en Francia, superaron sus desacuerdos por el bien común, ahora los organizadores habían preparado un baile de despedida con todos los equipos participantes, todos tenían deseos de asistir pero algunos estaban nerviosos por no tener pareja que los acompañara, entre ellos Taro Misaki y Genzo Wakabayashi.

Taro se sentía atraído por una joven a quien había visto en algunos encuentros como espectadora, era un poco mas joven que ellos, rubia de ojos azules, desde que la vio por primera vez en el primer partido de Alemania no había podido borrarla de su mente; seguramente acompañaba a su novio a observar los partidos o podría ser novia de algún jugador, la sola idea de pensar que se habría enfrentado a ese tipo en la cancha y sin saberlo le hacia hervir la sangre.

Sentado en el parque cercano al hotel donde se hospedaban, fue ahí que encontró esa misteriosa tarjeta, seguramente se trataba de alguien que asistiría al mismo baile que ellos, por estarla leyendo no se percató de la llegada de su amigo

"Taro? Que haces tan solo, donde están los demás"

"En el hotel Genzo, todos se preparan para esta noche"

"Ah es cierto pero entonces porque estas aquí?"

"Tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de ir, parece que tu estas en las mismas, si no no te habrías topado conmigo"

"Salí a comprarme un postre, ya sabes, los antojos repentinos que me dan. Que es lo que tienes ahí?

"Una tarjeta, una declaración e invitación para el baile"

"Ay que romántico me saliste Taro, y para quien es?"

"Ni idea amigo, la encontré tirada junto a la banca, debió caérsele a alguien"

"En serio? A ver déjame leerla"

"Oye, no seas curioso"

"Como tu ya la leíste Misaki, vamos, además no tiene ningún nombre"

"Excelente observación Genzo, pero mira el mensaje, seguramente alguien la dejo caer a propósito para mi, sabían que yo la encontraría"

"Quisieras fíjate, si a alguien le escriben ese tipo de cosas es a mi, seguramente alguna chica no se atrevió a invitarme personalmente, pero me siguió cuando salí del hotel y decidió dejar esa nota para que la viera"

"Estas loco Genzo, mira la parte que dice eso que tienes que hace palpitar mi corazón, obviamente se refiere a mi personalidad, mírame, parezco un niño y eso lo adoran las mujeres"

"Naaah, tu cara de niño no es nada sin el resto, los chicos malos siempre hacen latir el corazón de las chicas, además yo tengo mis ojos, este par de ojos son un imán para las chicas"

"Sigue soñando Wakabayashi, esta tarjeta es mía"

"Taro¡ que no te enseñaron que es una grosería arrebatar las cosas"

"Hola buenas tardes, disculpen de casualidad habrán visto una tarjeta tirada por aquí?"

Taro se quedó mudo al verla, nunca pensó que ella seria quien escribió esas palabras, ni que la primera vez que se toparan de frente seria de esa forma, Genzo se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amigo, ahora entendía el porque de su comportamiento, todo indicaba que ya no era Tsubasa la pareja preferida de Misaki.

"Uh entonces es tuya cariño? _Si no quitas esa sonrisa tonta de tu rostro Taro voy a tener que golpearte _disculpa, la encontramos tirada y bueno, no queríamos leerla pero estaba abierta… una cosa llevo a la otra"

"Oh, ustedes la leyeron? Saben es que no sellé el sobre y cuando lo chequé estaba vacio, oigan, no son ustedes jugadores de la selección japonesa? Claro¡ son Wakabayashi el portero y Taro Misaki mediocampista, saben, esta tarjeta es para su amigo Ryo…"

"Queeeeeee, Ryo Ishizaki es tu cita para el baile?" _Ay por Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando, perder a esta hermosa chica en manos de Ryo Ishizaki_

"Un momento linda, lo que nos estas diciendo es que le vas a dar esta carta a Ryo, nuestro mas molesto, irritante, fastidioso y poco agraciado compañero? Segura que no le quieres dar no se una tarjeta de halloween o de pésame?" explicó incrédulo Genzo

"Genzo, en el fondo él no es tan malo, deberían fijarse mas en el interior de las personas" respondió algo molesta la chica

"Pero cariño, no creo que tu estes taaaaan desesperada, veras, disculpa linda, pero porque mejor no le dices a Ryo que cambiaste de opinión yo con mucho gusto me ofrezco como tu escolta para el baile"

_Genzo¡ cómo te atreves traidor¡ _Ahem

"O Taro puede acompañarte, él esta patéticamente soltero y estoy seguro que seria mas que feliz de ser tu acompañante"

_Patéticamente soltero? Ah Genzo, vas a pagar por esto_ "Uh, claro, encantado de ir contigo al baile."

"Gracias, que galantes, pero en realidad ya tengo una cita para esta noche, con Karl Heinz Schneider el capitán de la selección alemana, bueno en realidad no es una cita pero él me pidió que lo acompañara esta noche y referente a la tarjeta, es algo con lo que Ryo me pidió ayuda, así que les pido discreción al respecto"

"Oh"

"Ah"

"Genzo, podrías devolverme la tarjeta por favor"

"Claro, y, sabes quien es la desafortunada?"

"Lo siento, prometí guardar el secreto, será mejor que me vaya, si no voy a llegar tarde y nadie quiere hacer esperar a Schneider"

"Por supuesto, que te vaya bien"

"Adiós y que te diviertas" _Argh¡ no puedo creerlo, ese idiota de Schneider, seguramente aprovechara bien la noche_

"En quien piensas Taro"

"Que te hace creer que estoy pensando en alguien"

"Pues la cara de tonto enojado que tienes, no te preocupes, siempre tendremos el futbol y los videojuegos para que nos consuelen, vámonos, es hora de alistarnos para la noche"

A regañadientes lo siguió Taro, ahora tenia menos ganas de ir al dichoso baile, se la imaginaba preciosa, encantadora y del brazo de Schneider

"Por cierto Taro, te dije que esa encantadora joven es Marie Schneider? La hermana menor de Karl?"

"Eres un idiota¡"

Y emprendieron el regreso corriendo, Genzo mas rápido para evitar que un furioso Misaki lo alcanzara.

FIN

_AN: Se que es una corta historia pero tenia ganas de escribirla, espero que les guste._


End file.
